Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon's Death and Deep Dive
At the White Room Taiga: Nice to see you, Agumon, Gaomon, Falcomon. Agumon: Boys. Are you ready... to see our face? Taiga: Yep. Gaomon: Then what do think we should do? Yuuya: What do want to do? They look at the Drawing of Them, Veemon and his friends even Impmon Falcomon: But first, we just wanted to be with Veemon nand his friends even Impmon forever. But then we started to Realize that our memories... Wells these aren't really even Ours, aren't they? Nikorai: You're not Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, or Veemon and his friends. You're Taiki, Taigiru and Yuu that they remember them as partner. Gaomon: And as we remember more of our past, the more we feel the need to back where we came from... What should we do... to go back? Taiga: So you're going back to them? If you return your memories to them, then you will disappear. In exchange for not having your own memory, your connected other memories. So when you disappear, no one will remember. There won't any you to remember. For all the Powers that we possess, we can't keep even one piece of the memory called "you" connected. Falcomon: We know, we're ready. Otherwise we wouldn't be there. We also know that Veemon and his friends should be going back with Shoutmon and his friends with us. But... we don't think they understand. Not yet. Taiga: We know. They can't feel them just yet. Gaomon: Boys, will you please watch over them once we're gone? Falcomon: You won't be alone. We asked someone else too. There just isn't anything else we can do. Yuuya: Alright. Agumon: Thanks. Marina: So are you ready to see them? Gaomon: Yes, we are. Then DiZmon appeared DiZmon: Boys it's them! The Organization Digimon has found us. These Cooy has led them right to our doorstep! See what you get for trusting them? Agumon: We can handle this! Taiga: Guys! Wait! They went outside and they saw Impmon Impmon: How come I'm the only one doing the dirty work? Agumon: Impmon... Impmon: Guys... what are you going to do? Falcomon: We decided that we have to go back to where we belong. Impmon: To be honest, I always felt that was best, right from the very beginning. But you know, it's still really bugs me. Something about this just stinks and bad. Agumon: It's for the good of everyone. Impmon: But how do you know that? Everybody thinks they're right... Gaomon: This is right... Impmon: Their going to destroy you! They bring out their weapons and their power Falcomon: Please, Impmon. Don't hold back, promise. Impmon look so angry in rage Impmon: What the Matter with you!? You all... think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm tired of this. Go on, you just keep running. But I'm always there to bring ou all back! After the Fight Impmon is carried them in the castle and look tired Impmon: Why you want me to cause so much trouble for this. Then Apocalymon is here and carried, Agumon and his Friends Next day At the Tower of Digital Twilight Town Dorumon: Ha ha. Where do we supposed to go? What a joke? Hawkmon: Yeah, it is. Then Agumon and his friends has appeared Veemon: Guys! They gave them an Ice Cream Dorumon: Thank. After they finished their ice cream Agumon: Veemon... we're out of time. They take off the hood and Veemon and his friends look shock Falcomon: Even if we're not ready. We have make this choice. Gaomon: You have poured so many memories to us, given us so much... that we are about to overflow. Agumon: Look at us, you guys. Who did you see? Falcomon: If you see someone else face... a Digimon's face, then that means we're almost ready this copy will have to play their parts. Gaomon: Guys. This is them, It's Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon They saw their Face of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon and they walk in the Air Agumon: You and your friends are next. We have to make you are part of us, too. Don't you see. This is why we were created. After the battle They lose their Memories about Agumon and his friends Veemon: Who are you, guys? It's so funny, that me and my friends forgot someone who was really important. Agumon: You and your friends will be better off without us. They are Fading into Light Veemon: Are we... the one who did this to you? Agumon: No... It was our choice... to go away now. Gaomon: Better that, then to do nothing and let Apocalymon and his Partner having his way. We belong to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Falcomon: And now, we're are going back... to be with them. Agumon: Guys... I need you... to do us a favor. All those hearts that we transfer to the Human World... Kingdom Hearts.... set them free. Hawkmon: Kingdom Hearts... free them They saw their legs look crystallised Gaomon: Is too late... for to do our mistake. But you can't let Apocalymon transfer to the Human World, and even His Partner, Xemnas... have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Good-bye, Veemon and friends. See you again We're glad... that we see you. Oh, and of course. Impmon too. Gaomon: You were all our best friends, and don't forget that the truth. Hawkmon: No... Dorumon: Guys! Who else we will have ice cream with? They are now Fading to be with Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, Dorumon saw a seashell on Gaomon pocket and they are now sad Veemon: Agumon. Dorumon: Gaomon. Hawkmon: Falcomon. They are now crying Back to Impmon Impmon: How did all of this happen? He saw an Envelope, he open it and it was 3 Ice Cream Stick say WINNER and he knows that He's best Friends given to him Next day They are in the Digital World That's Never Was and then it began to rain, they already put on their hoods and then Heartless Appeared, Veemon bring out two Swords, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, even Hawkmon and Dorumon being out two Shield and Staff and now he and he's Friends and gonna fight, then they saw 3 Digital on too of the Skyscraper, they went after them and then Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon is having a Memories about Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon, He and his firends landed on the Ground and fighting all the Heartless, then Veemon and his friends are fighting the Heartless too. Psychemon and his Friends is having a Memories of Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon that was Fading, and they encounter Veemon and his friends Veemon: Who are you? Psychemon: Does it matter. We came here from you. Hawkmon: And why are you trying to stop us? Dracmon: Because we want the res of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories back. Dorumon: What? Don't say about them! Opposummon: You have a plan or something? Veemon: We'll go to the Human World and set Kingdom Hearts free, and everything will be back to the way it was! They'll come back and the Seven of us can be together again. Psychemon: You mean Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon. Is a struggle to remember those names now. Even though, we cannot let you go doing anything crazy. Hawkmon: We are freeing Kingdom Hearts and we're going to find Shoutmon and his friends! We want Agumon and his friends back, we want our life back! Dracmon: If you try to go to the Human World and contact Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization Digimon will destroy you. Veemon: Stop it! They are fighting Psychemon: Why!? Why you have the Power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian? Veemon: Quite! Psychemon and his friends, knocked Veemon and his friends out, and they remember the good time with Impmon, Agumon, Falcomon and Gaomon. Psychemon and his team approach them, and Psychemon put the Oblivion Sword on the ground right next to Veemon, then Veemon and his Friends is getting up and continue fighting Psychemon and his team Veemon: Why can't you quit?? Psychemon: Hmm... Come on, Shoutmon. I though you were a strongest Digimon. Veemon: Oh, Yeah? I'll be Storng no matter what. Huh? Dorumon: Why do you say that? Psychemon: So it was true. You really are his Nobody. Opposummon: Even for you Friends, they were really are Gumdramon and Damemon's Nobodies. Dracmon: I guess DiZmon was right after all. Veemon: What do you mean by thst? We are us. Nobody else! They attacked them Agumon: (voice) Psychemon, Dracmon, Opposummon! You have to stop them! Veemon: How many times we have fight you. Psychemon: Okay. You left us with no other choice. Hawkmon: Huh? Psychemon: We have to release the power in my heart- the dark power that we've been holding back. Even... if it changed us forever. They is using all his darkness, and then they turned into Quartzmon, Bagramon and Kuroemon. And then they grab them hard Quartzmon: We have accepted it. Then the Memories of Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon is Fading since they joined the Organization Digimon's, Then DiZmon shows up, Psychemon and his friends put on their hoods Quartzmon: DiZmon... they could feel Shoutmon even his friends. DiZmon: Oh, they told you how they "felt" did they? Pathetic. A Nobody can't feel anything. Lucemon: If they had met them, things might have been different. In Veemon's Mind Agumon: (voice) Veemon, don't be sad. Me and my Friend's came from you, Dorumon, Hawkmon, Gumdramon, Damemon and Shoutmon. I am you... And my friends is Hawkmon and Dorumon the same way that we are Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. You'll forget us, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you, your friends and us will always be here... forever, inside them Next day Veemon has wake up in his House Veemon: (Yawn) Another dream about him. He open the Window and he look at the town Hours Later He went off to see his friends Veemon: Maybe, today we can all go down to the Beach! He made it to see his Friends to their usual place Veemon: (Narrating) Only Seven days to go, and then my Summer Vacation is over.